<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poop 2 by roseotakuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076680">poop 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseotakuu/pseuds/roseotakuu'>roseotakuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>penut buter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Pee Fart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseotakuu/pseuds/roseotakuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this book is 4 buttquack and usernameusername and deceivingonionrings becaise u guys suport poop 1 a lot so i give u guys sequel just 4 u guys so u can read poop series more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Me - Relationship, U, poop book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>poop 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceivingonionrings/gifts">deceivingonionrings</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttquack/gifts">buttquack</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernameusername/gifts">usernameusername</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please kudos this took me a verylong time to write i haven't showered in 5 months because i write this wholetime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>poop is when poop am poop are was poop bene poop csna could will poop shall pooop should may might poop has had poop has poop do poop does sdid poop be ign :(</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am suffering</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>